Absolight
by Defcon 201
Summary: She who Evolved. Lacie was born only having two years to live. Her mother Cressel wouldn't let that happen. After a year and a half, Cressel and a man named Darren made it to their destination, the valley of Forina. At the end of their journey, Lacie's life was saved, but also changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Wishes

The night had been raging with a thunder storm. A young man and woman, with a year old baby traveled to the valley of Forina. They ran as lightning struck down near them. One struck really close to the women. She was shocked a bit and knelt down on one knee.

"Cressel are you alright!?" The man asked as he went down and held her close to him.

"I'm fine Darren. Let's hurry and get to the cave, her condition is getting worse by the second. I don't want her to …" She trailed of and quickly got to feet and ran to a nearby cave with Daren following close behind. Once in they tried to catch their breaths,

"Okay … how … do we … awaken Jirachi?" Cressel asked between pants.

"The legends say that Jirachi wakes every thousand years and can grant any wish. Then falls back into hibernation for another thousand years." He informs.

"WHAT! But you said I could get Jirachi to grant my wish that my baby Lacie to live! You SA-" Darren cut Cressel off.

"The legend also says you could wake Jirachi from her slumber if a pure heart is to sing. Your intentions are pure to wake her up."

"But I don't know how to sing!"

"Try anything. I'm sure you will awaken Jirachi as long as you try. For your daughter." Darren spoke softly. Lacie began to go into a coughing fit and started to shriek.

"Lacie! Oh there there. It's okay. Mommy's here." Cressel soothed as she rocked Lacie.

"Come now child, don't you cry.

With me right here you shouldn't cry.

For as long as I'm here, I'll protect you with all my might." Cressel closed her eyes and sang, calming down her baby. Little did she know her song was resonating throughout the cave, causing it to begin glowing.

¨My sweet young child, stay with me.

For there is a lot that you will find, I wish to show you it all.

The good, the bad, and the terrible, I'll show you it all.

Come now child, don't you cry.

With me right here you shouldn't cry.

For as long as I'm here, I'll protect you with all my might.

Will all my heart I will do what I must.

You are my all, my everything, and my weakness.

Though you are fragile, you are strong, stronger than most.

Come now child, don't you cry.

With me right here you shouldn't cry.

For as long as I'm here, I'll protect you with all my might.

Even if it costs me my very life.

I just hope with all my heart that your wish comes true.

Whatever it may be, chase your very dream.

So come now dear child, don't you cry.

With me right here you shouldn't cry.

For as long as I'm here, I'll protect you with all my might." Cressel opened her eyes and saw that the cave was a bright cherry blossom pink.

"What are your wishes?" The young and childish voice of Jirachi asked. Cressel went to speak.

"I wish tha-" Darren covered Cressel's mouth.

"That this child be turned it a healthy hybrid Absol in it's mega evolution form." Cressel's eyes widen with terror and looked at Darren. He looked cruel with a huge evil smirk on his face. Then she looked down as a light blue light surrounded her baby, then faded to reveal that her baby had changed.

Her skin was a pale peach. She had white hair and wing that were the length of her body to her ankles. From her elbow to her palm and her knee to her feet were white with fur and feathers at her wrist and ankles. Her fingers and toes were a dark blue. She had two different lengthed horns and a tail that was the same color as her fingers. Almost like Absol in mega form except Lacie had an oval shaped gem that was bright red on her forehead. Lacie opened her eyes and Cressel saw that her eyes were no longer pink like her own, but a bright red like her gem.

Cressel screamed, but it was muffled by Darren's hand.

"That was one of your three wishes. What is your next wish?" Jirachi spoke once more. Cressel struggled to get Darren's hand off her mouth to reverse his wish, but with only one hand with Lacie, was unsuccessful.

"I wish this child can copy and memorise anything, whether she learns, sees, or experiences it first hand including pokemon move from any pokemon." Cressel's eyes tear up and looks to her baby seeing the gem in her forehead flash in a quick second.

"That was your second wish. What is your last wish?" Darren was going to speak, but yelled out in pain.

"You bit me you wench. How DARE YOU!" Cressel's tears streamed down her face as she softly sang her song to her baby to calm her since Darren's yelling frightened her.

"Why would you do this to my daughter!? How could you turn her into a pokemon?! Tell me why yo-"

"I wish to see the extent of Jirachi's powers. Your daughter will help me rule the world with her powers. She will be the weapon to help me rule over all the people and pokemon! AHAHAHAHA!" Darren then began to treat his wounds.

"You MONSTER!"

"Hello, Miss. Who might you be?" Jirachi asked.

"I'm Cressel. I came to ask if you can grant my wishes." Cressel spoke wiping away her tears.

"Alright, sure thing. You, Miss have three wishes. While you, Sir have one more."

"Jirachi, is there any way you could reverse Darren's first wish and turn my baby back to a human?"

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

"But WHY!?"

"Due to that Sir's second wish, I am unable to turn her back. She is more pokemon than human and I don't have the power to undo a wish I have granted. I'm sorry." Jirachi spoke with such sadness knowing wish granting made others happy and in turn made itself happy.

"Then I wish Darren and his men know nothing of me and my child."

"Are you sure? That would also make him forg-"

"I wish Darren and his men know nothing of me and my child." Darren yelled out in pain and gripped his head. Then he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Jirachi, in what way is La- I mean Absolight more like a pokemon other than her form?"

"She is able to learn pokemon moves. There is also … the fact … "

"What is it?" Cressel held Absolight closer to her.

"She has the lifespan of legendary pokemon. So that would mean sh-"

"She would live forever!"

"You have two more wishes"

"Hey Jirachi, can you wait a few minutes before I make my next wish.

"Sure! I won't fall asleep, I'm well rested and will fully wake up nine years."

"Okay, thanks!" Cressel sat on the floor and laid her daughter on her lap. She pulled off her backpack that had all the supplies for her and the baby. She dug through it until she pulled out a notebook and a pen and quickly wrote a letter. Once she was done she ripped it out and tucked it in Absolight's blanket.

"I wish Absolight was with Professor Sycamore," Cressel looks to her daughter, "do not forget me my child. Remember me through my song." Absolight began to cry as she was being teleported.

"Don't cry sweetheart," Cressel spoke as tears once more weld up in her eyes. Once it was her chest left, Absolight reached out to her mother's face.

"Mommy I wove you. Pwease don't weave me!" She cried as she disappeared. Cressel's tears flowed down her face. Her daughter said her first words, and would never be able to see her again.

"My l-last w-wish is that you will not awaken from your slumber to grant wishes to anyone other than the one who has awoken you." Cressel had stopped crying knowing that it was for the best to give La- Absolight to Professor Sycamore, since he is researching mega evolution.

"Your wish is granted." Jirachi yawned. "Getting sleepy."

"Then good night Jirachi sleep well." Cressel turned in thought about Darren who was on the floor. Then Jirachi spoke up.

"Can you sing to me?"

"What?"

"Can you sing me a song it would help me sleep happily."

"Sure Jirachi. Anything since you granted my wish, I will sing for you." Cressel sang her lullaby she made for her daughter until the cave was once again dark.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fated Meeting

Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were on their way to Professor Sycamore's lab. When they heard battling and yelling. They ran toward the yelling and saw a fat looking trainer and his Lucario glaring at a strange girl that sort of looks like Absol wearing a black sleeveless jacket, a white shirt, and blue jeans with gray hightop sneakers.

"Get out of the way freak. I came to collect Professor Sycamore's Mega stone collection." The trainer growled.

"I won't let you. I would never let you near my father's lab. He doesn't even know people have been after his collection, and like the others I will make sure he never finds out about petty thieves like you." Ash and his friend were shocked that this girl was Professor Sycamore's daughter.

"Ggrrr, Lucario, Aura Sphere." His Lucario sent the sphere toward the girl. She just stood there unfazed.

"Look out!" Ash yelled out as she took the hit. The thief laughed. He stopped as the smoke cleared and the girl didn't have a scratch on her.

"I am no ordinary girl." She chuckled at the look on the thief's face.

"W-w-what are you!?" She stopped laughing and glared darkly at the thief.

"I'm your worst nightmare. If you actually thought you could steal my father's hard work you're dead wrong. Now I'm sending you out of here." The rims of the eyes glowed blue and the thief along with his Lucario were lifted into mid air.

"W-what's going on!? How are you doing this!?"

"That's a secret only those who are trustworthy know. Now see you never." She waved, lifted her hand, and charged up a blue sphere.

"That's an Aura Sphere!" Clement explains. She fire the Aura Sphere at the thief and his pokemon, sending them flying a very great distance. Ash and his friends stare and followed the thief into the sky until he was no longer in sight.

"That was very powerful. How did you- Hey! Where'd she go!?" Ash and the others looked around for her.

"She must have fled when we got distracted," Clement paused for a moment, "Hey, how about we head to Professor Sycamore's lab. I mean she did say that Professor Sycamore is her father, so she must be there."

"Then let's go!" Ash runs on towards the lab.

"Ash, wait for us." Serena yells chasing after Ash with the other following closely behind.

 _With Absolight_

Absolight teleported into her room and softly landed on the floor. She looked around her room and sighed.

"I just hope they weren't coming here to see daddy," she whispered to herself, "well I got to tell daddy to upgrade his security system some more. Maybe he will say yes this time." She left her room and headed down stairs to the father's lab, where he usually was. She entered the lab seeing her father looking at information on his computer.

"Daddy, there's some things we need to discuss." He quickly looked up from his computer to Absolight.

"What's the matter sweetie!?"

"I've … I've been keeping secrets from you … and I wanted to come clean, because I love you so much." Absolight looked away and hugged herself. Professor Sycamore got up and hugged her tight.

"Light, sweetheart, I love you too. I love you for both myself as well as your mother. So go ahead and tell me. I will understand because I could never be mad at you. Remember that." Absolight nodded and leaned into the embrace.

"Daddy you … you need to upgrade your security systems right away."

"And why is that sweetheart? I mean I haven't seen any bad people come after my research for years."

"That's the secret I want to tell you. I … I've been sending them all away. I-I didn't want them to take any of your hard work. So I sent them flying away." Professor Sycamore stiffened a bit.

"Light, you could have gotten hurt. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I did what I thought was right, but now that someone saw me I thought needed to tell you." Professor Sycamore held Absolight even tighter.

"People saw you?" She nodded. "Could you describe them?"

"Y-yeah, but not very descriptive because I took a quick glance at them. The group had two boys and girls. One had a Pikachu on his shoulder and had spiky black hair with a red hat on it. He seemed to be one of the older ones of the group.

"The older one of the girls wore a pink vest and matching hat with brown curly hair. She had black legging, skirt and tanktop. She had an Eevee in her hand.

"The younger boy looked similar if not is related to the younger girl. They both had blond hair and blue eyes. The boy was wearing a blue looking jumpsuit with a big clunky backpack on. The girl was far out of my view. The only thing that stood out was that she had a yellow purse that falls to her hips and a Dedenne on her head." Professor Sycamore sighed in relief then slightly chuckled.

"And here I thought you said you took a quick glance."

"Don't laugh! You know very well that my ability is no laughing MATTER!"

"Sorry Absolight, but at least we can stop worrying."

"And why is that Daddy?"

"That group of people who saw you are very good friends of mine and won't come after you. They might actually want to be friends with you if anything." Absolight stiffened greatly. Before Professor Sycamore could ask there was a knock at the lab door.

"It's them."

"Them?"

"The group that saw me. They're behind the door!" Professor Sycamore rubbed Absolight's back.

"Don't worry sweetheart, they are friends." Professor Sycamore went over to the door and opened it to show Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena.

"Hello Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, what are you doing here?"

"We were on our way to visit you, but we heard yelling. We went and found a mysterious girl who sent a thief and his pokemon flying! We overheard her claim that she was your daughter. Is that true?" Professor Sycamore looked back toward Absolight who was hiding behind the lab door, then around outside behind the others.

"How about we talk about this in the lab." Professor Sycamore went behind them, lightly pushed them inside and quickly shut the door.

"What's the matter Professor Sycamore!?" Ash asked.

"Well Ash, only a selected few know of my daughter and I was told that there was, in fact a thief after my research, so I have to be more cautious."

"So you do have a daughter," Serena said.

"That mysterious girl is your daughter. She's so powerful!"

"Bonnie!"

"What Clement!? I know you are just as curious as the me, Serena, and Ash are about her."

"Is she around Professor Sycamore. We would really like to meet her."

"Yeah, she is here, but I want you to be mindful that Absolight is very shy and scared people will reject her." They all nod. He gestured for them to follow him into his personal lab. Once they enter they all begin to look around.

"Absolight, come on out. They are really nice." Professor Sycamore called out. Bonnie looked around Professor Sycamore's desk in the corner near the back of the lab. She looked under it and found Absolight.

"Hey there!" Startled, Absolight yelped and teleported in front of the desk, backing away from Bonnie, shaking like a leaf until she bumped into someone. She looked up only to find Ash behind her, she gasped and unintentionally teleported her Lucario in front of her. Lucario then charged at Ash and knocked him to a wall.

"Absolight stop!" Professor Sycamore said standing in front of Ash, helping him up, "You need to get that wild Lucario out of here, before he attacks again." Absolight began to approach Lucario.

"Absolight, stay away it's too dangerous. Just send him out." Absolight ignored her father and pet his head.

"Thank you Lucario, but I'm sorry daddy. He isn't wild, he's my pokemon," Absolight said.

"What! Since when!? Do you have more?" Professor Sycamore yelled looking between his daughter and Lucario.

"Yeah, I do. Five more to be exact. Four years ago, There was a pokemon pocher looking for any wild Lucario nearby. The pocher found Lucario here," she gestured with her free hand, "protecting five Eevees. The pocher did a number on him, but I came and sent him flying like all the rest. I healed them and began to leave, but Lucario asked me 'why?'. I replied, 'Simple, you needed help, so I helped. Does there really need to be a deeper reason than to help those in need?' I then started to walk home again, but Lucario stood in my path and said, 'Then can you take the Eevees and protect them? I am not strong enough.' I then pet his head and said, 'You have to, not me. I'm sure your friends know you did your best, and I know you will continue to do so.' I then left to continue patrol instead of going home. I encountered Lucario and the Eevees once more and they asked if they could be my pokemon and I agreed. That's the day when I asked for six pokeballs for a new trainer."

"Wait a minute, how can Lucario talk? I never heard of a talking Lucario," said Clement.

"Well, I met one who could use telepathy. Does this Lucario have it?"

"No, Ash. Let me tell you that I can understand pokemon."

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled. It was extremely loud that both Lucario and Absolight covered their ears.

"Ggghhh, not so loud! We pokemon have sensitive hearing."

"Sorry, Absolight. I just thought you had good insight with pokemon."

"Wait just a second. Why did you say 'we pokemon' when you're not?" Bonnie asked. Absolight became uneasy and shifted away from everyone. Lucario followed after her, hugged her, and tried to calm her down.

"C-can we just … drop that … please? I would rather you ask my daddy, when I'm not around."

"Alright, Light. So your other pokemon are five other Eevees, right?"

"Well, they are no longer Eevees. Here I'll show you." Absolight teleported in the rest of her pokemon.

"Meet my Vaporeon, Flareon, Leafeon, Sylveon and shiny Umbreon." Serena marveled at them, then she made her Eevee come out to meet the others.

"Look, Eeve. Look at what you could evolve into! Isn't this cool." Eevee walked up to them slowly. Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena noticed that Eevee wasn't scared. Then all of Absolight's evolved Eevee ran to Eevee, started to snuggle and cry all together.

"What's ha-" Absolight stopped everyone from approaching the scene. Lucario approached the group, knelt down on its hands and knees, and spoke to Serena's Eevee. Serena's Eevee ran and tackled Lucario to the floor, crying, and snuggling into his chest. Lucario embraced Eevee and started to cry. Then the other Eeveelutions joined the snuggle fest.

"That is just so beautiful." Everyone turned to find Absolight crying as well.

"Light, why are you crying sweetheart?" Professor Sycamore came over and embraced Absolight.

"It's just that, due to a storm Eevee was separated from the others, now they are together again. Lucario asked for forgiveness for not protecting her, but Eevee said 'there is no reason to ask for forgiveness, because it wasn't his fault.'" Everyone turned their attention back to the pokemon who were once again together. Then they were chatting and catching each other up on what the other missed. Then Absolight started to cry harder gaining everyone's attention.

"I-i-i-it's s-so s-sad that t-they c-can't st-stick together." That realisation hit hard. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you travel with us? That way the family can stay together! Wouldn't that be great," Bonnie asked

"I can't."

"But why not!?" Bonnie asked.

"I have to protect my daddy's research."

"No, you don't." They turned their attention to Professor Sycamore.

"Daddy?"

"Light, you are of age to start your journey and I will allow you to go if you travel alongside Ash and his friends."

"O-okay." Absolight hugged Professor Sycamore close.

"Alright, this is going to be awesome! We have another friend to watch as we battle the 7th gym leader!"

"Hey, Ash, you wouldn't mind if I tagged along on your journey, would you?"

"Not at all, Professor! The more the merrier!"

"Alright, go wait at the front door. While I help Absolight pack for her journey." The kids nodded, heading towards the front. Professor Sycamore turned toward his daughter and smiled.

"What about your research?"

"Do I still have my wishes?"

"Y-yeah, two of them."

"Alright, for my second wish, I wish that no one can touch or move my research from it's places or copy it, whether it is written or virtual without mine or your permission." Her eyes and gem flashed a low glowed.

"Your wish has been granted. You have one more."

"As for my final wish, I wish that you will not let anyone control you to use your power for their own selfish needs, only to help those in need." Her eyes and gem flashed for the last time.

"Okay daddy, now let's go pack my stuff for my journey!" Absolight teleported into her room with her father and pokemon. Absolight packed three different outfits. One to hide majority of her body. This outfit consists of boot cut jeans, a white shirt, gray sweater with holes for her wings, a black sleeveless jacket with a hood, and black gloves that are tipless. The second outfit is when no one is around and serves as swimming and sleeping cloths. It is a light blue one piece that exposes her stomach. The last is a more comfortable to be in. A purple shirt with sleeves that go to her elbow, and blue shorts that go to her knees. Professor Sycamore gave her supplies and some money for her trip in her white bag with one strap. He gazed over her current outfit with approval. Absolight was only a centimeter shorter than Ash and lucky Professor Sycamore was able to make sure everyone of her outfits were comfortable with hiding or exposing her wings and tail. Whether it was making sure it was loose enough to hide them or cutting and sowing holes for them except her black sleeveless jackets to easily hide her tail and wings suddenly.

"You look perfect!" He said as Absolight had the strap on her shoulder with the bag resting on her hip.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Come on, the others are waiting."

"Right!" Absolight took one more look around her room, knowing she was going to miss it pretty soon, then walks out of the room with her pokemon following along, and finally her father to the front door.

"Ready to go!?"

"Ready, Bonnie!"

"What about your pokemon?"

"What about them, Clement?"

"Aren't you going to put them in their poke balls?" Absolight turned to glance at her pokemon who glance up at her, then faced the others.

"No."

"But, why?"

"Well, similar to Dedenne and Pikachu, none of them like being in their poke balls unless it's an emergency. They like enjoying nature and staying together, but most importantly, they are all capable of protecting themselves and I. Besides, they all rather make sure I'm safe than anything else." Everyone was very worried about all of Absolight's pokemon. Even with Absolight's encouragement.

"On we go then! I never really been out beyond the limits of my home and I already met and beat almost all the gym leaders except the Lumiose gym leader."

"Really!?" Everyone yelled. Absolight nodded and showed off all her gym badges and was only missing the Lumiose gym badge.

"Was that why they were a little late? You battled them?"

"Y-yeah, sorry daddy."

"It's fine, but I can't believe that you went and beat almost all the gym leaders."

"Yeah, but I want my Lumiose gym badge. I mean, I don't want to participate in the Kalos League, but I want to have proof that I'm a good trainer, and the badges are proof of the hard work of me and my pokemon."

"Why don't you want to participate in the Kalos League?"

"Because, that's an easy way for bad people to get interested in me, and might want to use me for their selfish needs." Absolight had a look between anger and fear, until Professor Sycamore rested his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Absolight. Not everyone is like that." Absolight nodded.

"Okay," she turned to her pokemon, "everyone spread out. Sylveon, with me." Her pokemon nodded and vanished into different directions.

"Are yo-"

"Most definitely, Bonnie. Now, let us continue! I want to see Olympia again!" Absolight speed up, while everyone tried to keep up as they headed to Anistar city.


	3. Chapter 3

A Psychic Reunion

"Lucario, Vaporeon, Flareon, Leafeon, and Umbreon, to me." Absolight called. Everyone looked to her confused.

"Daddy, have you forgotten? The science is going to pick us up soon. You know, for your research." Professor Sycamore looked thoughtful until a look of shock came up on his face.

"That's right! I totally forgot! Ash, everyone, me and Absolight have to go. We will see you guys at Anistar City. Absolight, let's go back home." Absolight nodded and started to walk back.

"Okay, Professor. We'll see you there." They went their separate ways. When Absolight knew they were far enough from the others, she teleported back to the house with her dad and pokemon.

"I can't believe I forgot about my research that I was to perform at Anistar. What would I ever do without you, Absolight?"

"You would do fine without me. You did use to rely on your team before I came around. You will just have to do it again."

"You're right. I'll go and get my gear. You wait in your room."

"Do I have to be invisible in the back of the truck?"

"Yes. I don't want you visible in town unless you are with Ash and the others, a gym leader, a champion, or any of the elite four. You are too precious to lose."

"Daddy, you forgotten that I have been protecting this lab since I got here. I can take care of myself."

"Absolight, I know you can, but I worry about you. I don't want to lose you. Not like I lost your mother." Absolight sighed.

"Alright, daddy. I understand. I'll be invisible unless I'm around the others. I'll be waiting in my room."

"Thank you, Light." Then they got ready.

Time Skip

The research team arrive at Anistar City in front of the Anistar City Sundial. Absolight sat quietly in the open trunk, watching as Professor Sycamore and his team set up some equipment in front of the Anistar Sundial, until it was destroyed by a red haired girl and her Sigilyph using Psywave. Absolight used Psychic to move her father and his team out of the way. Absolight jumped out of the trunk and stood between her father and his team and the red hair girl, still invisible.

"What are you doing? That's dangerous!" Professor Sycamore said.

"This is a warning." The redhead said.

"A warning?" Professor asked.

"To The-one-who-will-show-the-way, leave this place right now!" She said.

"Professor Sycamore!?" They all turned to see Ash and the others running towards them.

"Hey, it's Ash." Ash and the others stood before all of the destroyed equipment.

"Look!" Serena pointed out.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"I can't believe it!" The redhead said in shock. She looked as though she remembered something, "Now Sableye, go!"

"What's going on?" Serena asked.

"She's battling us," Clement answered.

"Hey, what have we done to you anyway?" Serena used her pokedex to scan Sableye.

"Now, Power Gem," the redhead commanded her Sableye. Her Sableye attacked, but Absolight used Psychic to move Ash and the others out of the way to her father's team.

"Stand back Professor," The professor and the others moved out of the way, but Absolight stayed in front of Ash, "Pikachu, use Electro Ball." Pikachu attacked, but Sigilyph dodged it. Then Ash summoned Frogadier.

"Alright Frogadier, Water Pulse." Frogadier attacked Sableye.

"No, Sableye! Sigilyph, Psywave." The girl's Sigilyph attacked Pikachu, but it he was still able to stand. "Can you still battle Sableye? Then use Shadow Claw." Sableye attacked Frogadier. Absolight used Psychic to carefully place Frogadier down.

"Oh man, ah, are you okay, Frogadier?"

"Froga." Frogadier answered.

"Kay Pikachu, Thunderbolt, let's go." Pikachu attacked the girl's Sigilyph, who quickly fainted.

"Quick, Sigilyph, return now. Why you!" She glared at Ash, who stared back with determination.

"Now, Power Gem!"

"Water Pulse, go!" Both attacks canceled the other.

"Now use Aerial Ace!" Frogadier jumped up above Sableye and drop kicked it, causing it to faint.

"Quick Sableye, return." Sableye returned to its trainer, "How dare you!? For the sake of Anistar and Kalose leave here immediately." She was about to through another pokeball, but Absolight had enough of this girl's unreasonable actions and used Psychic to through her next pokeball into the air. Everyone gasps. Absolight had the pokeball go straight to Olympia's hand so they didn't suspect she was there.

"She's floating!" Serena stated.

"It's so weird," Bonnie said.

"That must be Psychic Power," Clement clarified.

"Stand down now, Carrie," Olympia said.

"What! Stand down!?-"

"You heard me!" Olympia interrupted. Carrie fell to her knees.

"Yes, ma'am." Then another girl with long blue hair came running up to Carrie.

"Hey, do you have any idea what you just did, Carrie?" The bluette asked.

"What?" Carrie asked.

"Do you think that they're that trainer's friends?" Ash asked.

Olympia floated closer to the group, while Absolight stood closely behind Frogadier.

"The purpose of our appearance is to admonish Carrie for her actions."

"Admonish?" Serena asked.

"Lady Olympia, I only did it to protect Anistar-"

"Silence, Carrie."

"Yes, ma'am." The bluette walked closer to Carrie.

"This has become a bad habit of yours, Carrie. Acting on what you think Lady Olympia's vision of the future means. How many times has this happened!?"

"Right, I'm so sorry for everything."

"Excuse us," Ash started.

"We have no idea what's going on."

"Oh my. You're Olympia, Gym Leader of the Anistar Gym."

"Gym Leader?" Ash asked. Olympia came closer.

"Indeed, I am."

"We ask that you graciously for give Carrie for her actions," the bluette stepped forward, "My name is Charlene. I am Lady Olympia's apprentice."

"Professor Sycamore, children, please forgive my other apprentice for her rude actions," Olympia asked.

"Now Carrie, apologize to them," said Charlene.

"I'm so very sorry," Carrie said.

"Now I'm glad we were able to clear that up. What was this future you referred to?" The professor asked.

"We saw a vision of it," Charlene started.

"I saw a disaster approaching soon, and your fates are all connected to that threat," Olympia said.

"Carrie thought you were enemies of Kalose based on Lady Olympia's premonition," Charlene continued.

Ash looked at his Frogadier.

"Enemies?" He asked.

Just then, Olympia had another vision, "There it is. I see it."

"What!? What's going on!?" Serena asked.

"What did you see, Lady Olympia?" ask Charlene.

"Your futures," Olympia said as she pointed toward Frogadier and Absolight.

"You mean Frogadier?" Ash asked.

"We'll discuss this at the gym."

So everyone made their way there. When they were inside they were amazed.

Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie all wanted to talk about having Olympia see their futures. Until, Charlene interrupts them.

"I'm afraid that is not quite that easy. It's the voice of the stars that guide Lady Olympia to perceive the future," Charlene explained.

"That's what happened at the seas off Hoenn," Professor Sycamore said.

"Yes, lead by the voice of the stars, Lady Olympia foresaw the clash between Groudon and Kyogre. The world saw incidences of extreme weather, but Kalos was prepared. Thanks to Olympia's vision, Kalos escaped these incidences largely unharmed," Charlene said.

"Could we be connected to something as large a scale as the threat you perceived?" Clement asked.

"That is something we must figure out," Charlene said.

"Please tell me, Charlene. Are these really the ones who will bring danger to Kalos?" Carrie asked Charlene.

"Your training has been quite inadequate. Lady Olympia never said they would bring danger to us."

"Oh," was all Carrie said.

"She said they would be trapped inside a vortex with this threat," Charlene finished.

"Young man, it appears that the vision I perceived earlier concerns you and the future of your Frogadier. As well as your, my good friend." Everyone was confused. Absolight moved and hide behind Frogadier.

"Lady Olympia, are you talking about the other strange presence I feel?" Charlene asked. Olympia nodded.

"What other presence?" Carrie asked.

"Professor, are you alright with her showing herself?" Olympia asked.

"Only if everyone will agree to keep her a secret, then I'm fine with it." Everyone hesitantly agreed to keep the secret.

"Absolight, everyone has agreed to keep you a secret. You can come out now."

"Are you sure, daddy?" They heard Absolight's voice everywhere so they didn't know where she exactly was.

"Yes, Absolight. They all promised. It's fine." Absolight became visible, surprising Frogadier, Ash, and Pikachu. They almost fell over, but Absolight used Psychic to prevent them from falling down.

"Who are you!?" Carrie screeched. Absolight fell to her knees and covered her ears as Carrie's voice echoed through the gym.

"Absolight!" Professor Sycamore rushed over to his daughter and hugged her.

"Carrie! Watch your volume! Absolight has very sensitive hearing," scolded Olympia.

"I-it's a-alright. I'm fine. It's great to see you again, Olympia."

"As it is with you too, Absolight."

"How did Ash and his pokemon not fall? They were just about to," Carrie asked.

"I stopped them. I just used Psychic is all." Absolight took off her black sleeveless hoody and handed it to her dad. Then she flew to Olympia's side and hugged her.

"I missed you. Guess what! Daddy allowed me to finally go in my very own journey. With precautions of course, but a my own journey nonetheless!" Olympia hugged her back.

"That's wonderful to hear." Everyone stared shocked at the two floating figures.

"What the heck are you?" It was whispered, but Absolight heard and let go of Olympia. She slowly flew down in front of Carrie. Carrie quickly took steps back. Everyone was confused.

"I don't think you should know. You are very irrational and right now, you fear me." Carrie quickly pulled out Sigilyph.

"Sigilyph, Psywave."

"Carrie, no!" Absolight didn't move as Sigilyph landed its attack creating smoke. When the smoke cleared, Absolight still stood there as if nothing happened. Shocking those who didn't know Absolight.

"I see," Absolight looked down, "you are one, who also fears what you can't comprehend. In that case I'll make you regret attacking melike all of those who did the same. Umbreon, I choose you."

"Absolight, what are you doing!?" asked Professor Sycamore.

"I'm teaching Carrie a lesson. Now Umbreon, Dark Pulse." Everyone was shocked at how large the Dark Pulse was. Sigilyph tried to dodge, but couldn't move. The attack landed causing a huge shock wave forcing everyone away. The the smoke cleared, both Sigilyph and Carrie fainted. Absolight walked ever so slowly to the two, and place a hand on both. Everyone watch as Absolight used Healing Pulse. Then she went back to the others as if nothing had happened and put on her jacket.

"Absolight, why did you do that? You hurt not only Sigilyph, but also Carrie!"

"Do what, daddy?"

"Professor Sycamore, don't. You know that wasn't her fault, but her instincts," Olympia said.

"Her instincts?" he asked.

"You know what she is. She was protecting herself. Do not worry about it so much."

"Alright then. Why don't we just get back on topic then." Olympia nods.

"The vision that occurred showed me that your Frogadier as a pokemon with a curious fate that is clear seeing its past and future." The group wandered amongst themselves of what Olympia said.

"Frogadier, a pokemon like no other." Olympia proceeded to show them Frogadier's past. Then they understand that Ash and Frogadier will get stronger together.

Time Skip

"What about Absolight? What role does she play in the future?" asked Professor Sycamore.

"Absolight plays a key role in all of it. She will be the one to determine the outcome of Kalos, and maybe all of the world." Olympia shows images with Absolight showing two different scenes. One of Absolight overseeing a town burning while the other Absolight being surrounded by pokemon and humans as she helps build homes. Everyone was shocked and turned to Absolight. Absolight shook in fear as she looked at herself over seeing the destruction.

Then she had a sharp pain in her head. She showed a vision of her own as she gripped her head and fell to her knees. The vision showed a shadow figure standing with machines around him. He shoots a red beam at Absolight. The vision shifts to Absolight with dull eyes. The figure is next to her and points to the city. Absolight flies up and shoots large red beams down at the city. Then the vision fades as Absolight faints. Everyone was shaken by what they had seen.

All of Absolight's pokemon came out and surrounded her. Lucario sat above Absolight's head and glowed a calm blue. That same blue surrounded Absolight, until she woke up.

"Lucario? Oh, hey guys!" Absolight hugged her pokemon to her.

"Light, sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be, daddy?"

"Do not try, Professor. She doesn't remember. It seems that there is another force at work here that affects Absolight. She doesn't remember any of the visions of her and that is fine. It is better to keep her calm and innocent as long as possible to avoid such future. We need to treat her with lots of care." Everyone nodded as they look at Absolight smiling at her pokemon, not noticing that they are talking about her.

Everyone turns to Olympia as her starts to yell.

"Ah, what's wrong!?" Serena asked.

"The sundial is in grave danger." Olympia said.

"The sundial?" Ash asked.

"Use Helping Hand." Olympia's pokemon flew above her, the black one using Helping Hand on the white one "That's it, Future Sight."

They all talked about the sundial and some went to see that it was okay. Leaving Absolight in the gym. Staying out of sight playing with her pokemon, while she waited for the others to come back for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Side Discovery

While Ash's battle with Olympia was underway, Absolight was off to see the Anistar Sundial with Shine, her shiny Umbreon, leading the way. Absolight only addressed her pokemon by their name she gave them when they weren't near anyone.

She had left her other pokemon at the gym to not only watch the battle, but to cover for her as she wanted to check out something.

Both her and Shine had sensed it the other day. Such strange energy, but only similar to her own. Absolight had to see if it had any connection to her. Not many things had connections to her since Absolight was truly one of a kind, but if there was a chance there for a connection, Absolight and Shine would see if it was true.

The two of them avoided crowded areas, and took the back alleys as to not be seen. Though they did have some trouble with other trainers who mistaken Shine as a wild pokemon. Luckily, they were able to escape the trainers and stood before the sundial.

"Shine, do you feel it too?" Absolight asked.

" _Yes, I do, Light. Being closer to it now, I can truly feel the resemblance between your power and the energy in the sundial. Almost the same exact energy. Also similar to when pokemon mega evolve._ "

Absolight nodded. "Almost like the sundial and I are one and the same, but we're not. How strange that we have the same energy. Let's take a closer look."

The two came closer to the sundial, but getting closer caused Absolight to slow to a stop mere inches from it. Shine touched the sundial and felt the raw energy within it.

" _The energy is one and the same with yours, Light. It's just greater than yours. Wouldn't you say?_ " Shine asked.

When she didn't get a reply, Shine looked up to see a wondrous sight. Absolight had one hand on the sundial. Her eyes, and the gem on her forehead glowed a vibrant red. The sundial faintly glowed as well. That glow slowly reached out and flowed into Absolight's gem. Though, after a few seconds, the glow stopped.

" _What happened?_ "

"I … I'm not sure how to explain this, but … Kalos is in danger. By what, I have no clue. But … it is tied to me and this sundial. I'm just unsure as to how."

" _Well, we all know how important you are, Absolight. As your pokemon, we have decided to stay by your side no matter what may come our way. We will be the ones to help you out as much as possible._ "

"Thanks, Shine. You always know what to say," Absolight said with a smile.

" _Anytime, Light. After all, you are our one and only-_ "

"No!" Absolight interrupted. "I'm just your trainer. Nothing more, nothing less."

" _I'm sorry for upsetting you. But you are also our closest friend, not just our trainer. You helped protect us when Lucario needed it._ "

"How is it that you always know what to say?"

" _Simply put, I was raised by someone so wise._ "

Absolight chuckled a bit. "I didn't do that much. Come on, let's go. I don't want people to notice us. I'm a bit hungry, and I'm sure you are as well."

" _Alright, lead the-_ "

"Hey, you! Do you have a moment? We would like to interview you." A female voice interrupted Shine.

"W-why do you want t-to i-interview me?" Absolight stutters, not really use to talking to people.

"Well, for your style of course!" the red haired woman said as her and a blue haired man with a camera and what looked to be a disguised Meowth came up behind her. "I mean, look at you! Not many could actually pull off Mega Absol look like you! The horns look very real, I must say."

"I-I'm s-sorry, I have to go!" Absolight yelled as she turned invisible. She used substitute for Shine, scooped her up, and flew to the closest forest leaving behind the three baffled reporters.

" _Absolight, what's wrong?_ "

"Shine, you know full well that people are after me. An interview would make me public. Then people would try and capture me! I don't want that."

" _Of course not, but you could have told them nicely no. not up and scare them with a disappearing act._ "

Absolight landed and set Shine down. "I know that, but they seemed shady. Especially the way they eyed you. They looked like poachers ready to swipe you! You could never be too sure what a person's true intention is, Shine."

" _Alright, you do have a point there. Can we just go and eat? I'm starting to get very hungry._ "

"Alright, Shine. I have just the thing! Oran berries!"

" _Oran berries! Those are all of our favorites!_ "

"That's why I'm sending some to the others. I know they must be hungry too. Plus, they love eating while watching."

Absolight places one oran berry in front of Shine, one off to the side for herself. She place five of them on her lap and teleported them next to her Lucario, Lucio. That way everyone would get one without fighting. Then Absolight picked up her oran berry and started eating it in peaceful silence.

" _Absolight, could you tell me what happened with you and the sundial? I'm curious._ "

"Well, from what I could feel, the sundial was sharing it's energy with me. In doing so, I also felt impending danger. Like it was greater than just Kalos, but I couldn't really make it out."

" _Sounds really bad._ "

"Yeah, not to mention I'm involved in some way. I just can't really pinpoint it, but I am."

" _I don't know what to tell you, but know that all of your pokemon stand right beside you 100% of the way. Whatever it is, we'll get through it together._ "

"Right. We should get back now, Shine. The sun's going to set soon." Shine simply nodded and both pokemon and trainer made their way back to the Anistar Gym to see the outcome of the gym battle.


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting "Squish"

After Ash's victory against Olympia, Absolight continued on her journey with them as Ash aims for his eighth gym badge. She had left her father in Anistar city so he could continue his research.

Absolight was hanging behind the group, watching as Bonnie, Pikachu, and Dedenne jump on a pile of leaves and having fun. Currently, most of her pokemon are spread out, watching their surroundings. Her Lucario was by her side, sharing the calm and peace that was very refreshing.

Though she was wearing her heavy outfit with a white shirt, grey sweater, and her black sleeveless jacket with the hood up. She wanted to walk around without having to focus so heavily on making herself invisible.

Traveling had brought on new possibilities that weren't open to Absolight until now. She actually gets to see things she heard about from other pokemon for herself. Absolight had been isolated and was quite content just examining everything in silence.

"Let's go, Bonnie," Clemont called.

"We're really close to the Pokemon Center," Ash adds.

"'Kay," Bonnie replies as she got up with the two electric mouse pokemon following. Clemont and Ash started to get a move on, while Absolight waited for Bonnie and Dedenne to get her bag. Though they didn't move it.

"Hey, Bonnie, what is it?" Serena asked.

"There's something inside," Bonnie replied.

Everyone made their way over to find a little green figure with a red hexagon on its back that faced them. Then it moved and faced everyone, and Bonnie gasped.

" _Oh no!_ " Absolight heard.

"Wow, it moved!" Bonnie exclaimed in excitement. Though it started to get away. It ran under Ash's leg. When it saw Bonnie catch up, it jumped on her face to jump off Serena's face, and into the air. But its escape attempt failed as it landed into Bonnie's arms.

When Bonnie checked on the little guy, she found that it landed in her shirt and started to wiggle around, tickling her. Luckily it hopped out of her shit and she got a hold of it. Then Bonnie proceeded to tickle it.

"So cute!" Bonnie said.

"I never seen that pokemon before," Clemont said.

"Oh, hold on. I'll use the pokedex," Ash said.

"We do have new ones," Serena added.

Ash pulled out his pokedex to scan the green pokemon, but nothing came up. "Nothing."

"Wait, let me try," Serena then pulled out hers, but got the same results.

"So that means, it's a new kind of pokemon," Clemont exclaims.

"Awesome! What a cool find," Ash said.

"I decided, I'm going to take care of it!" Bonnie said shocking everyone.

"Bonnie, please don't forget that you don't know anything about it," Clemont said.

"I'll learn by taking care of it," Bonnie replied. She looked down at the green pokemon in her hand. "If you don't have a name, then I'll give you one. Now, let me see. It's squishy, so I'll call you Squishy!"

"That's a great name. Squishy it is," Ash says.

"Nice to meet you, Squishy," Serena greeted.

"To think you give me grief about unimaginative names," Clemont said.

Pikachu and Dedenne walked over to Squishy and said their hellos. Absolight and Lucario walked up to the small green pokemon. They knelt down so they didn't tower over it.

"Hello, Squishy. It's a pleasure meeting a new pokemon. I'm Absolight, and this here is my partner Lucario."

" _You! It's really you! I can't believe it! The others have been looking everywhere for you!_ " Squishy said. This took every pokemon by surprise.

" _What do you me, 'the others have been looking for me'? I don't even know you, Squishy._ " Absolight took to speaking in pokemon. The others only heard her say her name.

" _My real name is Z-_ " Squishy stopped as the ground shook. This startled Absolight to turn invisible and take to the skies. Then all of her Eeveelutions came running back.

" _What idiots!_ " growled her Flareon.

" _Don't be mean, Blaze!_ " her Sylveon said.

" _Well, Blaze has a point, Silva. From our standing point._ "

" _Not you too, Auqa!_ "

" _Enough! Just hurry!_ " her Leafeon hissed.

" _Ven's right! We're almost there,_ " her shiny Umbreon said.

Everyone looked to where all the shaking was and saw Dodrio running in their direction with a Grovyle chasing after them. Absolight uses psychic to quickly move everyone out of the way, as the stampede of Dodrio run passed.

"Grovyle, wait for me!" yelled a green haired trainer.

"Sawyer?" Ash asked.

"It's you guys! I can't believe I ran into you!"

"What was that all about?" Serena asked.

"I was trying to catch one."

"That's why you were chasing them," Ash reasoned.

"Hey, my Squishy's gone!" that grabbed everyone's attention. Everyone started to look around for the little green pokemon.

"Hey, Ash. I have a question. Who's pokemon are they," Sawyer says motioning to Absolight's pokemon. "Unless they are Serena's."

"They're not Serena's. They're-" Ash stops as he remembers that Absolight is a secret.

"They belong to …" Sawyer started.

"A friend. She had to run some errands and asked us to watch over them for her," Ash said. Which wasn't really a lie. They were watching them for her.

"A friend? Do I know her? What's her name? I might have met her before," Sawyer said.

"No, I'm sure you don't know her. She just started her journey."

"Well, you have to introduce me to her later." Though Ash knew he couldn't do that. Not without Professor Sycamore's permission.

Then there was an explosion in the distance. Everyone made their way there.

When they made it there. They saw that Squishy squirming in a Drapion's pincers.

"It's Squishy!" Bonnie yelled.

"What are you trying to do!?" Ash yelled.

"Who are you, children?" the purple haired woman asked.

"Leave that pokemon alone!" Ash yelled.

"Pokemon, huh. I suppose so," the purple haired woman said.

"Oh, no. look how scared it is," Serena said.

"Well, what we do with our little one is our business now is it," the woman replied as the Drapion made Squishy squirm.

"What does she mean, by 'our'?" Serena asked.

"No. Squishy is asking us for help. You let Squishy go!" Bonnie yelled.

Things escalated rather quickly, as Drapion used toxic and Pikachu used thunderbolt. Pikachu canceled toxic, while Sawyer told Grovyle to use leaf storm. The leaf storm hit Drapion and made it let go of Squishy.

Absolight saw Bonnie was going to catch Squishy, so she used psychic so Bonnie was floating above the ground. Absolight moved the two closer to her.

"Are you two alright?" Absolight asked them.

"We're fine, Absolight. Thanks for catching us," Bonnie replied.

"No, problem." Just then, there was a big explosion on the battlefield. Absolight took this moment to teleport out of that area before the smoke cleared.

"How did we get here?" Sawyer asked.

"What was that all about?" Ash asked.

"Squishy, I'm so glad you're okay!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Thank goodness!" Serena added.

"You were asking us to help you, weren't you, Squishy," Bonnie stated.

" _Um, sure._ " Squishy responded.

"Why don't we camp out here for tonight?" Clemont suggested.

"Yeah! Alright everybody, come on out!" Ash said as he released all his pokemon while Clemont and Serena followed suit.

Sawyer gushed as he saw Noibat and Eevee had joined the group. Bonnie introduced Squishy to all the pokemon, and then it was time to eat.

Absolight was sitting in a tree nearby, eating an oran berry, while watching over everyone. But their conversation caught her attention.

"So, who were those people in the red cloths anyway?" Ash asked.

"They said Squishy was theirs, but it sure didn't act that way," Clemont added.

'Well, it seems that Squishy or Z is in the same boat as me it seems,' Absolight thought as she stared down at Squishy. 'I just wonder what Z meant earlier. I know people have been looking for me, but I didn't know pokemon were as well.'

 _Time Skip_

Most pokemon were returned to their pokeballs, and most were asleep. All except Absolight, her Lucario, Lucio, and Squishy.

Absolight sensed something coming towards them. She saw that Squishy sensed it too, and followed along with everyone. Though once she saw an attack coming, Absolight acted quickly. She picked Squishy up, and took the attack to her back.

When more shots were coming, Ash and Sawyer had Pikachu and Grovyle counter it.

"Squishy, you're okay!" Though she saw that Squishy looked like he was floating in mid-air.

"Don't worry, Bonnie. I took the attack. Squishy should be fine."

"Absolight, are you okay!? Are you hurt!?"

"Bonnie, calm down. I'm fine. I didn't even feel it."

"Frogadier, I choose you!"

"Let's go Braixen!"

"You too, Luxray!"

Absolight saw that the battle was getting intense. Her pokemon saw this too, and took up a defencive position around Absolight, Bonnie, and Squishy.

" _They're after me, again. I'm sorry._ "

" _No need to apologies, Z. We don't stand for these bad people. I won't let them take you. I refuse to let them!_ " Absolight said.

"Come on, Bonnie. Let's move," Clemont said. Bonnie nodded, took Squishy, and followed Serena and Clemont. Absolight took to the air, while her pokemon quickly followed, leaving Sawyer and Ash to deal with Team Flare.

Though they got away, Bonnie fell, and lost Squishy. Absolight quickly flew off to find him. Once she got there, she saw Squishy surrounded, and glowing. She saw green beams go to Squishy and he turned into a dog form. He then destroyed the entire area with green energy, Absolight couldn't describe, causing Team Flare to retreat.

After the dust settled, Squishy returned to his normal form. Absolight quickly traveled to his side, and picked him up.

"Squishy, relax. You used too much energy," Absolight said.

" _I had to get send them away somehow._ "

"Doesn't mean risk your well being, Z. I don't want to lose those I hold dear. Not to them. Not again." Absolight quickly went silent as she remembered losing her mother.

' _Again?_ ' Squishy wondered.

"Absolight!? Squishy!?" Bonnie yelled, catching their attention. Bonnie quickly made her way over to them.

"What's going on here?" Clemont asked.

"Serena!? Clemont!?" Ash asked.

"Are you alright?" Sawyer asked.

"Where'd they go?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," Clemont said. "But their not here."

Absolight used psychic to help Bonnie up the ledge, and handed Squishy over to her.

"Poor, Squishy. You okay?" Bonnie asked. The sun started to rise into the sky.

" _I'll be fine,_ " Squishy said. As the sun hit Squishy's body, the red hexagon started to glow, and all his bruises healed. See that he was fine, Bonnie held Squishy close.

"Oh, Squishy. I'm sorry. I won't let you go, again," Bonnie said.

"I'm just glad everyone's okay," Serena said.

"Sawyer," Ashed turned to said trainer. "Thanks for battling along side me."

"I hope Grovyle and I were able to help you," Sawyer replied.

" _Of Course!_ " Pikachu exclaimed.

"Of course you did," Ash said.

Sawyer beamed at this. "Thank you so very much! I'll be sure to make a note of this."

" _I guess, I can trust these humans for a while._ " Absolight heard from Squishy.

"Hey, Ash. who's that person near Bonnie?" Sawyer asked.

Ash quickly looked and saw Absolight next to Bonnie. He looked back at Sawyer and laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"What person Sawyer? I don't see anyone."

"What do you-" Sawyer stopped as he didn't see Absolight there. "What!? Where'd they go!?"

"Sawyer, I think you're just so tired that you're seeing things," Ash said.

'But, I could have sworn …' Sawyer thought. "Maybe you're right, Ash. Anyway, I'll see you guys around."

Everyone said their goodbyes to Sawyer while Absolight and her pokemon stood off to the side. Squishy made his way over to her.

" _Z, what's up?_ " Absolight asked.

" _We need to talk, Absolight. We all have been searching a long time for you._ "


	6. Chapter 6

Eevee, Blaze, and Aqua

After a talk with her father, Absolight and the others were taking a break. Serena was fixing Bonnie's bag, while Ash and Clemont were relaxing a bit away.

Absolight was invisible, off to the side with all of her pokemon. She was in deep thought as she stared off into the distance with her back to her pokemon.

" _Absolight, you're thinking too hard!_ " Blaze growled lowly.

" _BLAZE!_ " Silva yelped.

" _Now Silva, Blaze does have a right to his own opinion,_ " Aqua said.

" _You're just siding with him, because you're both elementals,_ " Silva said.

" _Silva, we all know Aqua very well. She always a Peacekeeper for all of us. You know how she feels about fighting,_ " Shine said.

" _Are you against me, too!?_ " Silva asked.

" _What!? NO! That's not what I-_ "

" _Stop it!_ " Ven interrupted. " _Can't you all see that Absolight is troubled! We're suppose to help her, not create more problems for her!_ " All the Eeveelutions felt bad for what he said.

" _Enough, all of you._ " Everyone turns to a calm Lucio. " _Ven, it's alright. Absolight wants us to be as normal as possible. With how quickly things are changing, she is starting to be overwhelmed._ "

" _Thank you,_ " Absolight said as she turned to face them. " _My conversation with Z was a bit … much to handle. I'm sorry for taking so long. How about we-_ "

"Eevee!" Absolight and her pokemon heard and rushed over to find a Quilladin there. All of Absolight's pokemon saw the hearts in his eyes, the boys got defencive around Eevee, while the girls tried to comfort Eevee.

Quilladin didn't like being blocked from Eevee so it used roll out. Lucario wasn't having any of Quilladin's shenanigans, and used bone rush. Lucario ended up making Quilladin faint.

" _I will not let a brute like you have your way with Eevee,_ " Lucio growled as all the Eeveelutions cuddled close to him.

" _T-thank you, Lucio._ "

" _Of course, Eevee._ "

"Ah, Lucario? Don't you think you were a bit too harsh?" Serena asked. She received a shake of the head as Lucario picked Eevee up and walked over to Squish as the rest of Absolight's pokemon followed.

"Uhhm, Absolight?"

"Ash, let's just say Lucario wants Eevee happy, not uncomfortable. The Quilladin was doing exactly that. I'm sort of glad it was Lucario and not Flareon. He would have continued attacking until Umbreon or I stopped him," Absolight said.

The Quilladin got up and quickly left to get Eevee flowers, but Eevee got freaked out even more. Flareon ended up burning the flowers while Vaporeon blasted Quilladin away with hydro pump.

"Wow, your pokemon are harsh, Absolight."

"Clemont, you gotta understand, their relationship. They do not tolerate any of their siblings being uncomfortable, scared, or even unhappy. It's the same if Bonnie were in the same position. You wouldn't want that to happen to her, right?" Absolight asked.

"R-r-right, I w-wouldn't!"

"Hey, what's Quilladin doing now?" Ash asked.

"I think it want's to have a battle with Flareon," Serena explained.

"Woah, it's picking a fight again!" Ash said excitedly.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"I think Quilladin wants to show Eevee how strong it is by battling with Flareon," Clemont explained.

"Of course, it just wants to show off," Bonnie added.

"Maybe, but I don't think Eevee would want someone who would do such a thing, much less with her siblings," Serena said as Eevee looked worried for Flareon.

"What are you going to do, Absolight?" Ash asked.

"Well, battle of course."

So Flareon was facing Quilladin, though Quilladin was kind of complaining about Eevee being near Bunnelby.

"Absolight, aren't you going to battle Quilladin? " Bonnie asked.

"Well, I'm not, Flareon is. Each of my pokemon had won at least one gym badge on their own. We trust each other to the point we don't have to say a word," Absolight explained. "Besides, I need to be invisible. I really don't want someone to see me by accident like Sawyer," she added.

" _Good luck, Blaze. Please be careful,_ " Eevee said. Quilladin got even more mad that Flareon was being favored over him.

" _You don't need to worry about Blaze, Eevee. He can handle it,_ " Lucio said. " _Blaze was trained for this and many other things far worse._ "

" _Remember how much Blaze loved to swim?_ " Aqua asked. Eevee nodded in reply. " _Let's just say, he still does,_ " Aqua said as they waited for the battle to start.

Eevee was confused at that statement. Sure she knew Blaze loved to swim, but how can he swim now? He's a fire type, and his flame could go out. Though Eevee did remember that, Blaze was physically stronger than all of her siblings.

Eevee saw the Quilladin prepare himself, so she hid behind Bunnelby. Silva, Shine, and Aqua sat in front of tree stump the two were on. Lucio moved to lean on a tree off to the side. While Ven was sleeping next to Z, who watched with high expectation.

Quilladin started the battle off by using vine whip. They all watched as Blaze did not move and took the attack head on. The blow created a cloud of smoke and everyone gasped.

" _BLAZE!_ " Eevee shouted.

Quilladin smirked as he thought he had won. But as the smoke cleared to show an unharmed Blaze. Everyone, except Absolight and her pokemon, were surprised. Blaze used sunny day, but still stood in place.

Quilladin used roll out and charged at Blaze. Once Quilladin got close, Blaze continued to dodge him. Though Ash and friends realised that Blaze was dancing like Eevee. Quilladin got irritated and decided to try and hit Blaze with neeld arm.

" _It's time,_ " Absolight said. Blaze nodded and waited until Quilladin was very close. Then Blaze used flamethrower, and due to sunny day, the fire was extremely intense that everyone had to look away.

When the flames died down, they saw that Quilladin was on the ground that was now chard black. It had fainted with extreme burns on the front half of its body.

"Aahh! Flareon, you overdid it!" Serena yelled.

"Quilladin is badly hurt," Clemont said.

"We need to take it to the Pokemon Center," Ash said.

Before anymore made an outburst, Absolight walked over to Quilladin and placed her hand on it. "Guys, I can heal him, but I won't be aware of my surroundings. It will take a while."

Absolight went on to heal Quilladin with Silva and Shine by her side. It was at this moment, Bunnelby, Eevee, Dedenne, Squishy, and Vaporeon, were captured by Team Rocket.

Ash and the others went off to rescue, while Silva, Shine, Blaze, Ven, and Lucio stayed behind to watch over Absolight and Quilladin.

" _What are we doing, just sitting around? We have to save Eevee, Z, and others,_ " Blaze said.

" _Well, it's your fault for overdoing it with Quilladin!_ " Silva said.

" _Besides, they have Aqua with them,_ " Shine added.

Ven sighed. " _I know you're worried about Eevee since we just reunited, but she, as well as the others, will be fine._ "

" _After all,_ " Lucio started. " _Aqua is our overprotective Peacekeeper._ "

With Aqua

Bunnelby had decided that they had to escape. So he bit through the net and jumped into a river below, with Dedenne and Z. Aqua prepared to follow.

" _Wait!_ " Aqua turned to Eevee. " _I'm scared, Aqua._ "

Aqua nuzzled Eevee before looking her in the eye. " _Eve, I know you're scared, but you can get through it. We have each other again, but you need to be brave and keep moving. Just like you did when we were separated._ "

" _Right!_ " Eevee said.

" _That's_ _my brave sister I was looking for,_ " Aqua said. Then she smiles at Eevee and fell out of the net and into the river. Eevee followed shortly after, then swam to shore.

They made a good distance back to their trainers, but Team Rocket got in their way.

"How rude, to run away," Jessie said.

"Right, now hand Cool James over," James said.

Bunnelby was going to step up, but Aqua stopped him.

" _I'll handle these guys on my own,_ " Aqua said. " _You just protect the others, Bunnelby._ "

"Oohh, it seems like Vaporeon is going to fight on her own," Meowth said.

"Teach them some manners, Gourgeist," Jessie said

"Inkay, join the fray," James said.

Aqua started the battle by using aqua ring. Inkay charged and tackled Aqua, but she wasn't pushed back. Gourgeist used shadow ball and then dark pulse. A cloud of dust was created.

" _I hate it,_ " Aqua said. " _I hate how people fight. Fighting for selfish reasons, only to end up hurting more than just those involved. I. Hate. It._ "

Meowth was shaken by the sheer emotion behind Aqua's words. Jessie and James shook at the look in her eyes. Aqua was mad and there was a reason why Shine always took the argument from her.

"Q-quick Gourgeist, u-use seed bomb," Jessie said.

"Y-you too, Inkay. U-use psybeam," James said. This is the exact time Ash and the others find them.

"Ah! Vaporeon, look out!" Bonnie yells.

Aqua just took it, and smoke clouded their view. Though it cleared fast as water surrounded Aqua's form. Though they didn't see the look in her eyes, they could feel the anger radiating off of her.

" _I'll show you what happens to those who try to hurt others,_ " Aqua hissed. She used aqua jet and knocked Inkay and Gourgeist on top of Team Rocket.

" _I'll show you what happens when you try to take people away!_ " Aqua yelled. Her whole face and spine area turned a very bright red. Then she attacked.

"No Way! That's steam eruption!" Clemont exclaimed. The attack hit its target. It was so powerful, it sent Team Rocket into the sky.

Everyone looked back toward Aqua as she returned to her normal color. No one knew what to do. Luckily for the group, Absolight, Quilladin, and her pokemon came. Though the girls were in their pokeballs since Quilladin was causing problems.

"Hey guys! I healed Quilladin and heard what happened. Vaporeon, everything good?" Absolight asked.

Everyone watched as the once angry Vaporeon turned and looked happily at Absolight.

" _Yup! I made sure everyone was okay._ "

"Well, that's good to hear."

" _You have trained your pokemon quite well, Absolight,_ " Z said.

" _They are all unique in their own way._ "

Quilladin tried to give Eevee flowers again, but instead of shying away, she turned her head and rejected it. She favored moving to her sister's side than Quilladin.

"Well that's a first," Serena said in shock. Everyone else was speechless.

"It must have been Vaporeon. You see, Vaporeon has a lot of confidence and a raging tempore. I think Eevee here has gotten a mix of both to have an attitude, but only to this type of situation," Absolight said.

"B-but Vaporeon has never really shown that she has a tempore before," Ash said.

"Well, it's only to certain things. You would not want her to get mad. Vaporeon would use steam eruption, her most powerful move."

"Hey, look! Quilladin is off chasing a wild Flareon!" Bonnie said. They all watched as he went to pursue his next crush.

"All's well, it ends well, I guess," Ash said.

Then the group goes off on their journey once more, but Ash and the others were wondering the true strength Absolight's pokemon hold.


End file.
